Church warnings
(Church talking) Parris: Let us quiet our hearts. (Silence) Parris: You are all aware of the rumours of that spirits come among us out of hell--That hateful enemy of God and all Christian people, the Devil. Now, I have invited the Reverand John Hale of Beverly to come to Salem. (Crowd murmuring) He has--He has delved deeply into all demonic arts and will surely go to the bottom of this. You may recall in Beverly last year, they believed they had a witch until Mr. Hale examined her and decided she was innocent to witchcraft. (Crowd murmuring) But it-it may well be that in Salem, he will find signs of Lucifer, and if so, you may be sure he will hunt him down. Let us turn our hearts to Psalm 73 "Sure God is good to Israel". (The people stand up and sing) (The girls went out to Parris's house where Betty is still sick) Abigail: You will stop this now! Betty! Mary: What will we do? The whole country's talking witchcraft! Mercy: She means to tell. Mary: We've got to tell, or they'll be calling us witches! Witchery's a hanging error, like they done in Boston two year ago. You'll only be whipped for trying to conjure the boys and the dancing. (Mercy tries to slap Betty, but Abigail stops her) Abigail: Now, listen to me, Betty dear. I've talked to your papa, and I've told him everything, so there's nothing to be feared anymore. (Betty opens her eyes) Betty: I want my mama. Abigail: Your mama's dead and buried! Betty: (pushing Abigail) I'll fly to her! (getting out of her bed) Let me fly! (rushes to the window) Abigail: Stop it! Betty, come here! Betty: (girls grabbing her) Mama! No! Mama! Abigail: Why are you doing this? I've told him. He knows now. Betty: You drank blood, Abby. You didn't tell him that! (Abigail slaps her) Abigail: You never say that again! Betty: You drank the charm to kill John Proctor's wife. Mercy: No, Abby. Betty: You drank the charm to kill Goody Proctor! (Abigail grabs her when she screams) Abigail: Shut up! (girls scream) Now, look, you--all of you. We danced. That is all. And mark this--Let anyone breathe a word, or the edge of the word about the other things, and I will come to you in the black of some terrible night, and I will bring with a point of reckoning that will shudder you, and you know I can do it. I saw Indians smash my dear parent's head on the pillow next to mine, and I have seen some reddish work done at night, and I can make you wish you never saw the sun go down. Betty: (rushing to the window again) Mama! Abigail: No, Betty! (Meanwhile, while the people are still singing) Cindy: What's that noise out there? Yogi: It's coming from out there! Boo Boo: Let's go and check! (Crowd shouting) (The people run out) (They run to see Betty trying to jump out of the window) Sherman: Look! Betty is jumping out of the window! Cindy: The song! The song! Betty: Mama! Mama! Mama! (The girls pull her back in and put her back onto her bed) Betty: Mama! Abigail: Keep still, you little devil! Parris: Betty! Oh, Betty! Girl: It's when she heard the psalm. She run straight for the window. Goody Putnam: Mark it for the sign, Mr. Parris. My mother told me that. Rabbit: Somebody go to her. We are lost. She sudden cannot bare to hear the lord. Alvin: What happened here? I hear she is flying! Rebecca Nurse: There is hard sickness here, Giles Corey. So please to keep the quiet. Giles: I've not said a word. Nobody can testify I've said a word. Parris: Rebecca, I fear we're lost. Goody Putnam: She cannot bare to hear the Lord's name. That's a notorious sign of witchcraft afoot, Rebecca. (Betty moans) (Abigail begins to close the window but sees John Proctor coming and then she closes the window) (Moaning stops) (She falls asleep) Cindy: Look. Look at Betty. Brittany: Why, she is calming her down? Yogi: How about that? She is falling asleep again. Goody Putnam: What have you done? Thomas Putnam: Goody Nurse, will you go to our Ruth and see if you can wake her? Rebecca: I think she'll wake when she tires of it. I am 26 times a grandma. They can run you bowlegged in their silly seasons. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts